Flappy Plants
Flappy Plants is a Plants vs. Zombies game based on Flappy Bird and Doodle Jump, created by GoldGames. Unlock more and more plants and fly your way to victory! But remember to fight zombies on the way! Controls Tap the left half of the screen to have your plant fly, tap the right half to use your weapon. Plants Peashooter - The original plant. Shoots one pea when tapping an enemy. Sunflower - First revive is free, weapon is Sun Beam. Unlocked after beating the Pole Vaulting Zombie. Zombies Regular Zombie - A normal zombie. Takes one hit to defeat. Conehead Zombie - A zombie with a cone on it's head. Takes two hits to defeat: one for the cone, and one for the zombie. Buckethead Zombie - A zombie with a bucket on it's head. Takes three hits to defeat: two for bucket, and one for the zombie. Flag Zombie - A zombie holding a flag. Takes three hits to defeat: two for flag, and one for the zombie. Harder to hit when it moves. Ducky Tube Zombie - A zombie wearing a ducky tube. Takes two hits to defeat: one to deflate the tube, and one for the zombie. Conehead Ducky Tube Zombie - A zombie wearing a ducky tube with a cone on it's head. Takes three hits to defeat: one to deflate the tube, one for the cone, and one for the zombie. Buckethead Ducky Tube Zombie - A zombie wearing a ducky tube with a bucket on it's head. Takes four hits to defeat: one to deflate the tube, two for the bucket, and one for the zombie. Bungee Zombie - A zombie on a bungee cord. It quickly descends from above the screen to the pipe, dropping a random zombie, which could be either Regular Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, or Flag Zombie. Pole Vaulting Zombie - The boss zombie for Day. The zombie has 10 health, and the following are his attacks: *Shield - Activates a shield around him. *Pole Vault - Jumps over the plant with the pole to hit it from behind, deactivating the shield. *If hit during this attack, it gets stunned for 2 hits and then does the above again. *When having 5 health left, it activates the shield again and does a different set of attacks. *Pole Throw - Throws poles at the plant, with the shield activated. *Shielded Pole Vault - Jumps over the plant with the pole to hit it from behind, with the shield activated. The shield deactivates when it is behind the plant. *If hit during this attack, it gets stunned for 2 hits again and then does the second set of attacks again. *When having 1 health left, it activates the shield again and does a third set of attacks. *Pole Vault - Jumps over the plant with the pole to hit it from behind, deactivating the shield. When it is about to get hit, it activates the shield again to do the next attack. *Rapid Pole Throw - Throws poles at the plant with the shield activated, but faster. *Shielded Pole Vault - Jumps over the plant with the pole to hit it from behind again, with the shield activated. The shield deactivates when it is behind the plant. *When hit, it vaults over the plant into unknown area. Newspaper Zombie - The boss zombie for Night. The zombie has 15 health, and the following are his attacks: *Newspaper Shield - Activates a newspaper shield around him, still holding his own newspaper. *Sudoku - Launches an assult of numbers and letters at the plant, similar to Pole Throw. *News Flash - Teleports behind you with his shield to attack, leaving his newspaper behind. *If you hit his newspaper, he gets mad and teleports back, stunned for 2 hits then does the above again. *When having 10 health left, his newspaper gets cracked and he gets more angry, doing a new set of attacks. *Zombie Comix - Throws 2 comic bombs, exploding into graphic zombies. *Broken Sudoku - Launches an assult of numbers and letters at the plant, but faster. *Highlights - The screen gets lit up, harder to see, then the zombie does the News Flash attack. *If you hit his newspaper, he gets madder and teleports back, stunned for 2 hits then does the above again. *When having 5 health left, his newspaper breaks and he starts to rage, doing a new set of attacks *The Best of Zombie Comix - Throws 3 comic bombs, exploding into graphic zombies with a larger area. *Last Answer - Quickly throws an assult of numbers and letters at the plant, but with bombs. *Myths and Rumors - The screen gets dark, harder to see, then the zombie does the News Flash attack without the shield. *If you hit him from behind, he will teleport back furious, stunned for 2 hits then does the above again. *When defeated, his Newspaper Shield turns into a newspaper cannon, launching him into unknown area. Areas Day - Every 3 points there is a regular zombie. Boss of the area is the Pole Vaulting Zombie, at 51 points. Night - Beat the Pole Vaulting Zombie to unlock. Every 3 points there is a regular zombie, and every 6 points a Conehead Zombie. Boss of the area is the Newspaper Zombie, at 60 points. Pool - Beat the Newspaper Zombie to unlock. Every 3 points there is a Ducky Tube Zombie, every 6 points a Conehead Ducky Tube Zombie, and every 9 points a Buckethead Ducky Tube Zombie. Boss of the area is the Zomboni, at 72 points. Fog - Beat the Zomboni to unlock. Every 2 points there is a regular zombie, every 4 points a Conehead Zombie, every 6 points a Buckethead Zombie, and every 8 points a Flag Zombie. Boss of the area is the Digger Zombie, at 81 points. Roof - Beat the Digger Zombie to unlock. Every 2 points there is a regular zombie, every 4 points a Conehead Zombie, every 6 points a Buckethead Zombie, and every 8 points a Flag Zombie. Bungee Zombies can randomly come down and drop any of those 4 zombies at any time. Boss of the area is the Ladder Zombie. Scripts Crazy Dave, Penny, and others appear in the game. Like the other PVZ games, they talk in the game. The following is what they say. First Time in Day Crazy Dave: enter name here! So you really did decide to come over here to play my newest game. Penny: And we thought you'd never come. Crazy Dave: I call it Flappy Plants! The game that never gets old. Just make those plants fly through pipes! And there are no brain-eaters to spoil the party. Dr. Zomboss: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dave. My army of zombies are already waiting for you in your mass collection of pipes. Lets see what your puny plants can do about it. Crazy Dave: Well, there is one thing-a-ma-jig I can do about it! Have those plants becone fight n flyers! And while that all happens, I will be eating my taco. Crazy Dave: Why? Because I'm CRAAAAAAAZY! Dr. Zomboss: You might not be able to give up that easily Dave, but my army is waiting for your brains. So long fools! Penny: It is time to start the launching of the plants. 3....2...1... Crazy Dave: FIRE THE CANNONS! Pole Vaulting Zombie Boss Crazy Dave: I don't remember seeing that thing in the previous pipes. Dr. Zomboss: That is because this is my commander of the army. What would be an invasion without a commander? A stupid invasion, that's what. Pole Vaulting Zombie, GET THEM! Pole Vaulting Zombie: brraiiinzzz Penny: Give it all you got against that thing! Dr. Zomboss: It will be fun watching my commander beating your hopeless single plant. Salutations! After Beating the Pole Vaulting Zombie Boss Dr. Zomboss: No! My commander! My general! Penny: Maybe you aren't as intellegent as you think you are, Edgar. Dr. Zomboss: Maybe your right that he was just a puny fool, but I will be waiting for you in the night! So long for now! Crazy Dave: Hey look! It dropped a seed packet! Penny: A Sunflower seed packet to be exact. Crazy Dave: Lets see what this thing can do! Crazy Dave: Why? Because I'm CRAZZZZYY! Penny: You won't get that craziness out of that system of yours, will you. Almanac The Almanac has special entries from plants and zombies that you can read. Plants Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot one pea with a tap of the screen. Peashooter always knew the plan would work from the start. "I mean, just look at that collection of pipes Dave has. He has maybe infinity. Maybe he has even more than my pea collection!" Unlocked: At the very beginning. Sunflower Sunflowers produce their own sun, allowing for a free revive each round. They use their eco-powered Sun Beam to show the light of day to the zombies. Sunflower may be that dreamy flower on the spotlight making fans left and right, but she still has her own personal time. She usually spends time with her manager, Dave, to get the stress off of her and see how things are going for him. That is how she even got into this mess, with Dave convincing her to try out his infinity pipe system by flying with the sun. Unlocked: By beating the Pole Vaulting Zombie. Zombies Regular Zombie Regular Pipe-variety zombie. Toughness: one hit Regular Zombie has finally convinced Zomboss to change his name Basic Zombie to Zombie again. The catch is, he really is called Regular Zombie now. Zomboss is just hiding it to make him stop complaining. Conehead Zombie His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: two hits Conehead Zombie found a square cone once. He didn't even pick it up, his circular triangle cone was too cool for it. Buckethead Zombie His bucket hat makes him even more resistant to damage. Toughness: three hits Buckethead Zombie likes pipes. They remind him of his bucket, only longer. Flag Zombie His flag makes him resistant to damage, and faster than the normal zombie. Toughness: three hits Flag Zombie was once a human who was a traffic man for a living, who used flags to signal the cars and people. Maybe that's where his facsination of flags came from. Ducky Tube Zombie The ducky tube allows this zombie to float on tougher waters. Toughness: two hits Ducky Tube Zombie had a choice between a tube that looked like a duck and a tube that looked like a frog. He thought the frog would fit into his skin more, so he picked the ducky tube. Conehead Ducky Tube Zombie The ducky tube and cone are a perfect mix for resistance. Toughness: three hits Conehead Ducky Tube Zombie was once a Ducky Tube Zombie, but found a cone rotting in the water which he picked up and grew to love. Buckethead Ducky Tube Zombie His bucket of the high seas and his trusted ducky tube are sure to resist mass damage. Toughness: four hits Buckethead Ducky Tube Zombie has always thought of himself as a pirate. Because of this, he begs daily to Dr. Zomboss for the use of his time machine to go back to Pirate Seas to prove himself. To prove himself as a pirate, a pirate of the future. Bungee Zombie He may not be one to fight, but he does have the ones to fight! Toughness: none Bouncing up and down on a bungee rope since 2008. Pole Vaulting Zombie The first big bad you meet. Toughness: ten hits Pole Vaulting Zombie has always had a passion for poles. Big poles, small poles, green poles, he has them all. Except for plant poles. Those are scary. Newspaper Zombie The elderly big bad. Toughness: fifteen hits Newspaper Zombie has somehow found his way into the newspaper business, creating those last minute sudoku problems that you always rage at.